Predestinado
by Ditzai Andrew Cromwell
Summary: Aunque hayan pasado los años, aunque ya no estemos juntos, siempre lo supe y siempre sabré que lo nuestro estaba predestinado.


*Los personajes de Candy Candy no son mios son propiedad de Mizuki.

*esta historia esta dedicada a una amiga muy querida que me brindo su confianza para plasmar aqui su historia.

Minific Realidad Alterna

Trabajo para la GF 2010

_Aunque hayan pasado los años, aunque ya no estemos juntos, siempre lo supe y siempre sabré que lo nuestro estaba predestinado._

**Habían pasado largos años desde la última vez que lo había visto y aun podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con tan solo rememorar su contacto, recordar las razones por las cuales se habían separado se hacían cada vez más absurdas a la luz de los años y aun después de tantos tiempo no sabía si la decisión que había tomado había sido la adecuada o si fue su propio temor hacia lo que sería el destino a su lado dejando de lado cosas que había deseado antes de conocerle lo que la había orillado a partir.**

**Después de cinco años había regresado a aquel lugar donde le conoció; ninguno de los dos pertenecía allí pero por causas que aún no habían podido descifrar ambos habían terminado viviendo en Florida, sin embargo no se hubieran conocido de no haber sido por aquel retiro al que acudió invitada por un amigo, no había ido con la intención de conocer a alguien simplemente había sido llevada por la curiosidad de saber cómo se manejaban esa clase de cosas en un país tan diferente al suyo.**

**Hacía poco que había vuelto a la ciudad que tantos recuerdos felices le traía pues a pesar de que en esa misma ciudad lo había dejado para no volver a verlo era también donde había conocido a muchos amigos; la nostalgia la había llevado a recorrer las calles; realmente no llevaba un rumbo fijo ya que su mente estaba muy ocupada rememorando el día en que lo conoció.**

**Dentro de los muchos amigos que había logrado hacer desde que decidió pasar un tiempo en Florida con algunos familiares para alejarse de la desilusión que le provocó no haber conseguido entrar a la escuela que deseaba, realmente no lo pensó mucho cuando se lo ofrecieron y los meses que llevaba habían sido de los mejores de su vida, pues había conocido a muchas personas y se había divertido como nunca en compañía de sus primas.**

**Cuando su amigo la invitó al retiro se sintió emocionada ya que durante muchos años en su país se había dedicado a coordinar varios de estos eventos y quiso saber cómo se harían las cosas en ese lugar.**

**El viaje fue realmente alegre ya que sus nuevos amigos eran muy simpáticos y ocurrentes aunque prefirió hacer caso omiso de las indirectas que uno de ellos le lanzaba.**

**Al llegar fue cuando realmente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa pues aunque generalmente la barrera idiomática no la detenía ahora se enfrentaba al problema de estar con puras personas que no hablaban ni jota de español o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.**

**Lo vio casi al momento en que llego y no pudo dejar de pensar que atractivo era el hombre que tenía en frente y aunque todo paso muy rápido no pudo evitar tomar nota mental de lo bien que estaba el espécimen que tenía en frente.**

**Pero no sería la única vez que lo vería pues para su buena suerte resulto ser uno de los coordinadores del retiro o para explicarlo mejor el coordinador de su equipo en el retiro. **

**La verdad es que ella ya había pensado que parecía que el destino se había confabulado a su favor pues se lo encontraba en todos lados o era acaso que él la estaba siguiendo, internamente deseaba que así fuera ya que desde la primera vez que conversaron le había encantado no solo su voz si no todo de él.**

**Las ocasiones en que habían platicado ella había gozado no solo con su fantástica conversación que parecía inagotable sino con el matiz de su voz con un acento extranjero que la hacía derretir sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero siempre eran interrumpidos y la idea de estarse saltando las normas de relación entre coordinadores y asistentes le daba el toque extra de adrenalina y culpabilidad que sazonaba aquella relación.**

**Fue en aquella ocasión frente al lago cuando pudieron hablar realmente solos sin miradas curiosas a su alrededor, ella había ido a sentarse maravillada por el paisaje que creaba un lago habitado por cisnes que nadaban alejados de la orilla.**

**El se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades la verdad a ella no le importa mucho el tema de la conversación sino mas bien su interlocutor que nuevamente la tenia hechizada, la plática se vio temporalmente interrumpida cuando una pareja de cisnes se acercaron a la orilla donde ellos se encontraban.**

**Eso es muy raro – fascinado con la cercanía de las aves.**

**Porque lo dices – intrigada.**

**Eh venido aquí varias veces y nunca se habían acercado – sonriéndole- debe ser porque estoy a tu lado.**

**Ella solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta pues el salto que había dado su corazón al escuchar esas palabras la habían dejado temporalmente muda. Ninguno de los dos menciono nada mas pues sus miradas seguían comunicándose, ella sentía perderse en las lagunas azules de sus ojos que la miraban emocionado, sin embargo la realidad se hiso presente y tuvieron que separarse pues a fin de cuentas no era correcto que ambos estuvieran juntos y solos.**

**El tiempo del retiro termino y ella se fue con la alegría de haber conocido a una persona maravillosa pero sin esperanza de volverlo a ver, no tardo la vida en demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba pues lo encontró en el primer lugar donde pararon para comer, una vez rotos los obstáculos que los separaban se vieron libres de buscar un acercamiento de frente comenzando por intercambiar teléfonos.**

**La primera vez que le llamo no pudo explicarse todas las emociones que se desplegaron en su ser, pero trato de ocultarlo lo mejor posible, el la invito a salir y ella controlando sus reacciones acepto.**

**Aun podía recordar como si fuera ayer aquel 30 de abril cuando salieron por primera vez, nada comparado con verlo sentado en la sala con su expresión nerviosa mientras sus manos sujetaban una gran cantidad de regalos, rosas rojas, un perfume, un peluche y una hermosa bolsa, sin embargo no eran aquellos obsequios las que aceleraron su pulso sino su presencia y esa sonrisa encantadora que siempre la derretía.**

**Dejo todo aquello en el departamento que compartía con sus primas que en ese momento no dejaban de mandarle miraditas indiscretas que solo conseguían ponerla mas nerviosa. **

**Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comer y nuevamente pudo disfrutar de su charla amena, aquel hombre sin duda era único pero lo que sin duda gano su corazón fue verlo charlando con sus tías como si las conociera desde siempre y eso que aquello era su primera cita una muy poco convencional hay que admitirlo pero a fin de cuentas su primera cita y ni que decir de lo emocionadas que estaban sus tías que no cabían en halagos para el.**

**Cuando salieron de casa de sus familiares ella se dejo guiar por el hasta que llegaron juntos a aquel hermoso parque que durante el tiempo que duraron juntos fue el guardián de sus secretos.**

**Caminaron de la mano como si aquel contacto fuera natural entre ellos hasta llegar a un kiosco que tenía una vista fantástica hacia un lago repleto de patos, aquella imagen les hiso recordar aquella primera conversación a solas, ambos sintieron como el ambiente cambiaba a su alrededor el apretó un poco mas fuerte aquella mano que aún conservaba unida a la suya para atraer su atención, el la miraba penetrantemente y ella sentía que podía ver a través de ella, una mescla de emoción e incertidumbre la envolvio.**

**Candy – acercándola a él - ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**Ella la verdad no esperaba esa propuesta si bien era cierto que en aquella ciudad todo se movía mas rápido aquello si le parecía un poco apresurado pero él no le dio tiempo de responder ya que acorto la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la beso, ella se entrego a aquel dulce pero apasionado beso donde dejaba más que implícita su respuesta.**

**Aun con las mejillas sonrojadas ella lo miro directo a la profundidad de su mirada – Albert – suspiro su nombre como si realmente estar a su lado no fuera más que una ilusión.**

**El la miro interrogante esperando su respuesta, cuando ella le devolvió el beso pudo sentir su aceptación pero el quería mas, quería escucharlo.**

**Si acepto ser tu novia**

**El simplemente le sonrió feliz antes de volverla a besar comenzó a lloviznar y el miro al cielo con una sonrisa antes de volver a tomar su mano.**

**Es una bendición – murmuro para sí pero ella lo escucho.**

**Tienes razón – apretando su mano.**

**Aquellos dos meses que paso a su lado habían sido tal vez los mas maravillosos de su vida, él la colmaba de detalles y parecía que cada uno de sus actos estaban movidos por el simple hecho de hacerla feliz, ella se sentía en una nube no podía pedir más a la vida que continuar a lado de ese maravilloso hombre del cual estaba totalmente enamorada.**

**Cuando pensaba que nada podría arruinar la vida que llevaban juntos y que estaba repleta de planes a futuro donde ambos estaban juntos su padre le llamo para informarle que tendría una nueva oportunidad de entrar a la escuela que ella había deseado tiempo atrás y precisamente el recuerdo de ese anhelo insatisfecho comenzó a removerse en su interior, no era una decisión fácil pues ella sentía que si corría detrás de un sueño perdería el otro y en ese momento su corazón grito más fuerte y decidió permanecer al lado del hombre que amaba, sin embargo fueron también fuertes los motivos de su padre para que al menos lo intentara lo que la obligo a tomar la decisión de satisfacer los deseos de sus padres.**

**Regreso a su país con la firme convicción de que pronto regresaría a su hogar, a los brazos de él, que según sus propias palabras la estarían esperando siempre, en su mente todo aquello había encontrado una fácil solución presentaría el examen y cuando nuevamente no lo lograra sus padres le permitirían volver a Florida donde ella podría continuar siendo feliz. Mas el destino volvió a girar y antes de lo que pensó tenía una nota de aceptación en sus manos, no dejaba de preguntarse porque cuando ella había deseado eso más que nada en el mundo no lo había logrado y ahora que sus ojos miraban hacia otros horizontes aquel sueño volvía a ella dándole la oportunidad de cumplirlo.**

**Ella sentía divida entre el presente y el pasado y todo lo que representaba cada uno, no sabía qué hacer pero ahora era la voz de su razón la que gritaba mas fuerte diciéndole que ella también tenía derecho a superarse y a lograr lo que había deseado como el también lo estaba haciendo.**

**La despedida fue muy dura para ambos, pues aunque ninguno de los dos quisieran admitirlo separarse cuando apenas comenzaban a conocerse no era la mejor forma de continuar con su relación.**

**Aquello sin embargo no fue el adiós ya que los dos hicieron de todo para no sentir la lejanía, incluso el fue a verla varias veces, pero la distancia y las excesivas ocupaciones de ambos solo lograron construir una muralla que se fue volviendo más solida con el paso del tiempo hasta que las visitas terminaron y las llamadas se volvieron ocasionales y cortas y un día de pronto ya no había nada.**

**Ella se enfrasco entonces en ese sueño que acababa de recuperar, hiso nuevos amigos y continuo su vida tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que había dejado atrás.**

**La brisa fresca y el olor de los árboles y las flores inundaron sus sentidos haciéndola volver a la realidad su sorpresa fue grata y grande cuando vio que se encontraba en aquel parque "el parque del primer beso" como ella lo llamaba interiormente.**

**Camino por la vereda invisible que le marcaban sus recuerdos hasta estar frente al lago que aun después de todo este tiempo conservaba su magnificencia igual que los recuerdo que despertaba en ella, se sentó a contemplarlo, su mirada se perdía en los rasgos luminosos que se formaban en el lago mientras atardecía, dejo que sus manos juguetearan con el agua de la orilla hasta que sintió que tocaba algo diferente, se sorprendió al ver que era un pato**

"**aun sigo pensando que es raro que solo cuando estoy contigo se acerquen" – en sus recuerdos podía escuchar perfectamente la tonalidad de su voz, un ruido a su espalda le hiso darse cuenta que aquello que había escuchado no era un recuerdo, su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió al saber que él estaba ahí pero no volteo hasta que sintió su presencia que se sentaba junto a ella.**

**Se miraron sin decir nada y diciéndolo todo al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos parecía desconcertado por haberse encontrado como si aquello hubiera sido planeado, ella lo veía feliz mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus ojos quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero pensó que ya tendría mucho tiempo para ello, el limpio las lagrimas con las yemas de los dedos y abrió sus brazos para que ella se confortara en su abrazo, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se refugió entre sus brazos.**

**Te dije que te estarían esperando – susurro quedamente en su oído.**

**Te dije que volvería – abrazándose más fuerte a él.**

**Y así juntos sintiéndose como aquella primera vez, sin importar el tiempo transcurrido o la distancia que los había separado siguieron abrazados sin pensar en nada que no fuera que a pesar todo aquello había estado y estaba predestinado. **

**FIN.**

**como de costumbre se aceptan comentarios, criticas**


End file.
